Ghosts aren't real (But if they were)
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: He tried to get to sleep a bit, but the storm was getting worse… That was why he was on his leader (And boyfriend) door. "Hajime-san, Hajime-san. Can you open up?" "Hm? Arata? What's wrong?" "Let's cuddle " "Was the movie that bad? Aoi told me that it was regular…" "Aoi-kun is a liar when he wants to, Hajime-san."


Hi!~ Soo, I decided to make another HajiAra. I had some ideas but this one wasn't exactly with them xD It appeared suddenly and I had to make it before the inspiration ran away, and I'm glad I did. Its past midnight already and I need to go to sleep, so~

I hope you enjoy it!~

* * *

Arata needed new friends. Aoi lied to his face and told him that the movie wasn't going to be scary. Yoru had seemed to enjoy it, looking for the actor's names and everything. You had actually tried, saying how a lot of those things weren't possible, but then he had to go and say really scary things. Kakeru had gotten relaxed after You's affirmations, Rui had lost interest easily, and went to play something with Iku, the last time they paused the movie before the thunderstorm started. Sadly, since the seniors were already in their rooms, they knew that it had nothing to do with Shun's magic, so there was no way to stop it.

Koi was the only one that remained scared, saying that the movie was really bad for his heart, and wanted to go. Even if he felt the same, he refused to agree with Koi on something. That's why he had dared the other to watch it until the end. And then, when Aoi had asked about his opinion, it was worth seeing Koi's face drop when Arata said that it wasn't that scary. Aoi had seemed delighted, saying that maybe they could see another movie later, with the same rating.

Arata had planned to stick to his best friend once the movie ended, but Aoi said that he actually wanted to watch another one with You and Yoru, since they didn't have a job the other day, and that he was free to join them. Aoi had said that the movie they were going to watch was just a tad scarier than the other, which meant that it was going to be _terrifying. _And yeah, like hell he was going to stay.

He tried to get to sleep a bit, but the storm was getting worse and Yoru had screamed… That was why he was on his leader (And boyfriend) door.

"Hajime-san, Hajime-san. Can you open up?"

"Hm? Arata? What's wrong?"

"Let's cuddle~"

He didn't give the other time, launching to his arms in the second he opened the door.

"Was the movie that bad? Aoi told me that it was regular…"

"Aoi-kun is a liar when he wants to, Hajime-san." Arata let him go so they could enter the room again. He wasn't exactly surprised when he saw the paper stack in the desk. "You were working?"

"Just a bit. I have to read over some things for tomorrow..."

"I'll let you finish, then."

It wasn't unusual for them to spend nights like that. Both of them were fond of working during the night, after all. Laying on the bed, Arata started playing with Hajime's phone, as they stayed in a comfortable silence for a bit.

Once the phone had died, it was a quick glance to the clock that told him that maybe it was time for them to go to sleep. He was about to say it, when he noticed something else.

"You should stop reading if you have a headache, Hajime-san."

"Hm? No, I'm okay…" He is not. He is frowning while looking at his papers, which means he can't read them well because he is tired and when he is tired, he gets headaches. Hajime knows that Arata is aware of it when he suddenly puts them down after a few more minutes, stubborn as he is.

"I'm going to get some water and change clothes."

"Eh...You are going to leave me alone to be food for ghosts?"

"You can't be scared of what doesn't exist. Ghosts aren't real, Arata. Be right back."

Maybe not. But the storm outside _was_ real and it was so _loud _and he could feel how his shoulders got stiff as soon as he saw the lightning, and then when he heard the thunder when he tried to close the curtains. Hajime had entered right after that, and had gotten both of them in bed. Arata was grateful for the comfort of his boyfriend embrace. It was slowly making him forget about the scary things, but just that wasn't enough…

"You know, when I was a child, I didn't like storms. They were so noisy that it made it impossible for me to sleep. My mother... After dinner she would usually be in her studio, and since it was sound-proof I would go there to read something until the storm stopped..." His voice was calm, low and so comforting, so soothing. Arata felt sleepy just hearing it. "My mother would stop her work to ask me what was the book about. Sometimes she would even"- He didn't finish that sentence. Arata could feel how he started to get embarrassed, since his neck started to get warm. That would be something nice to see, but he didn't let him move to try to see it. "Anyway, it's getting late and even if we don't have work at the morning, we do have a program at the afternoon, so let's sleep now."

He tried. He really tried to. But once he closed his eyes the worst moments of the movie came to his mind and even when he loved cuddling with him, he couldn't help but squirm a bit when the sounds got worse and-

"Ghosts aren't real, Arata."

"Woah, so manly. But You says otherwise. If ghosts are real, I want you to protect me, Hajime-san. I'll cling to you until death, and then I'll come back to haunt Aoi-kun the rest of his life."

"… Do as you want. _But, if they were,_ _I would protect you even without you telling me to_." He whispered.

Arata broke the hug as soon as he processed what he said, and turned on the lights to see his boyfriend that had now given him his back.

The movie didn't matter anymore to him, and even when the storm was loud, his heart was beating louder than that.

"Hajime-san? Hajime-san, say that again!"

"Ah, so noisy. Go to sleep."

.

.

.

"A thunderstorm, uh. It's been long since we had one like this."

"Thinking about Hajime?"

"Yes. It was adorable seeing him read with you. I still have a lot of pictures about those times when he would end up sleeping over your lap."

"He never liked the noise. But it was pretty easy to get him to sleep while playing with his hair…"

A noise could be heard from the phone in the desk. A small smile made its way to the Princess's face as soon as she opened the text she had received.

"It's seems like he isn't having any trouble sleeping now."

"He is still as cuddly as ever, uh. I wonder, of which one of us he got that...

"Oh, shut up. At least the other guy seems to enjoy it."

"They do look happy. I'm glad, then. Should we follow our son example, Queen?"

"Stop calling me that."

* * *

I'm really happy with the way this turned out xD I just want to make happy things for them. Also, Hajime's parents were something that I didn't even think about until the very end, when I thought that something was missing. It was Shun the one who got the picture. No, this time he did not create the storm, he just wanted tea and sleep. I headcanon Hajime's father to be extremely soft. Hajime had to get his smoothness from someone after all. The Princess is a bit more cold on the outside, but loves her child and husband. And I headcanon that they are an extremely lovey couple on the inside. Since I couldn't really find a lot about them that's going to stay as a headcanon for me haha.

The title I choose makes me laugh and I still don't know why, but I like it. Also, I'm listening to TAKOPA On the Moon from Seleas. Give them love, they deserve it, the song is really catchy.

That aside. Feel free to tell me if they are typos or anything please~

I hope that you enjoyed it!~

Bye~


End file.
